Historia minerałowych ninja cz. 1
UWAGA! Jeżeli ktoś chce tą historię czytać to spoko, ale spodziewajcie się nie dopracowanych rozdziałów itp. Ale także możecie się też z tego pośmiać XD Opowieść nie będzie kontynuowana. Laval9990 No to tak to moje drugie opowiadanie jeżeli chciałby ktoś wiedzieć więcej i czytać od początku to proszę Historia Ninja Nieba No to zaczynam miłego czytania a i jeszcze zapomniałem będę aktualizował tak 1 rozdział albo 2 dziennie. Rozdział XI - Wyznanie Ninja dotarli do świątyni minerałów teraz zastanawiają się tylko co teraz No to co robimy? - zapytał się reszty Nikolas Nie wiem, Lloyd tu dowodzi - powiedział Jay Tutaj jest dzwon tak jak w świątyni światła... wiem ustawcie się na swoich znakach żywiołów - powiedział Lloyd No dobra - odparł Michael Po chwili słychać było tylko głośny dźwięk dzwonu Heh to działa - powiedział Cole Kilka na maxa podekscytowany chwil później Zobaczmy teraz kto jest wybrańcem - powiedział nagle przerywając śmiechy Morro Malachit!!, Akwamaryn, Aleksandryt, Szmaragd, Szafir, Srebro, Granat, Turkus, Kryształ Górski, No i Węgiel - krzyknęli wszyscy Nagle jedna osoba zaczęła się podnosić wiecie kto Nickolas dostał wszystkie minerałowe moce i stał się diamentowym Ninją Można było się tego spodziewać - powiedział całkiem NIE zmazany Michael No to dobrze trzeba znaleźć klucz smoka - powiedział sensei Nagle Nickolas oglądał nowy strój aż poczuł że ma coś w ręce jednak wiedział że nic nie brał otworzył zaciśniętą rękę i zobaczył... Klucz Smoka mam go!!! - krzyknął Nickolas A Brama Wieczności gdzie jest? - zapytał Cole Tam!!! - krzyknął Nickolas Gdzie!!! Czekaj tam nic nie ma - powiedział Kai Nie ja ją widzę, otworzę to - powiedział zdecydowany Nickolas Hmmm, jest udało się teraz pomyślcie kogo trzeba by było uratować - powiedział Nickolas 11/12 było za Garmadonem a 12 (Sento) nie wiedział o co chodzi Nagle Nickolas zauważył że brama znika i że z niej ktoś wychodzi tak to był Garmadon Co ja tu... - Nie dokończył Garmadon Ojcze!! - krzyknął Lloyd który zobaczył ojca Synu - Powiedział Garmadon w nowym stroju O kogo ja widzę bracie! - krzyknął Garmadon Witaj Bracie - powiedział Wu Czy to Diamentowy ninja - powiedział zdziwiony Garmadon Nickolas Sensei - przedstawił się Nickolas Tymczasem gdy Garmadon i Lloyd o czymś gadali Skylor podeszła bliżej Nickolasa Wiesz co z Kai'em mi nie wyszło - powiedziała No mówił mi - powiedział Nickolas To czy ty chciałbyś ze mną wiesz bo ja cię kocham - powiedziała No dobra tylko ani słowa Kai'owi - powiedział Nickolas OK - powiedziała Skylor Rozdział XII Walka kolegów Spadamy gdzieś? - Zapytał Nickolas Skylor po obiedzie Dobra - Powiedziała Skylor Co robicie? - zapytał lekko zdziwiony Kai Nic - powiedzieli na raz Ah tak to jak wyjaśnisz to że ze sobą chodzicie - powiedział wkurzony na maxa Kai Niczym tego nie wyjaśnie - powiedział spokojnie Nickolas A masz gniocie!! - krzyknął Kai strzelając ogniem Tarcza - Powiedział Nickolas Woda cię przygasi świeczko - powiedział Nickolas strzelając wodą w Kai'a Niech cię piooooorrrrunnn - powiedział porażony błyskawicami Kai przez Michaela i Jay'a Lećcie dopóki leży - powiedział Jay Dzięki - powiedział Nickolas 5 minut później To gdzie lecimy? - zapytała się Nickolasa Skylor Do twojej knajpy - odpowiedział Nickolas Dobra załatwię nam darmowe kluski - powiedziała Skylor *** Dobra muszę odpuścić ale go nie lubię - powiedział Kai który do peiro co się obudił Rozdział XIII - Coś nowego czy starego Dobrze to załatw teraz te kluski a ja tu poczekam - powiedział Nickolas OK - powiedziała Skylor *** Hmm panie jak mamy dotrzeć do Ninjago bez mapy ani armii - powiedział Clouse Mam pewien pomysł tylko bez mapy ale z armią nie do przebicia - powiedział Chen Tymczasem Ja nie wiem jak ich zniszczyć oni są niezniszczalni - Powiedział wkurzony Mroczny Władca Najpierw się z tąd wydostanę - powiedział już trochę ochłonięty Mroczny Władca Panie ale skąd ty weźmiesz tą armię? - zapytał Clouse Ty się już o to nie martw - odpowiedział tajemniczo Chen Kim jesteście śmiertelnicy? - zapytał Mroczny Władca, który dopiero co się wydostał Twoimi sługami lordzie - odpowiedział Chen Połączmy siły żeby zniszczyć ninja - powiedział Mroczny Władca Dobrze tylko jak tego dokonamy? - zapytał Chen O tak buhahahaha - odpowiedział Mroczny Władca wchodząc do ciała Chena To nie głupi pomysł panie - powiedział Clouse, który teraz miał nowego pana Clouse przywołaj tu kamienną armię i moich wojowników mam dla nich propozycję - powiedział opętany Chen Tak panie - powiedział Clouse *** Najadłem się, spadamy - powiedział Nickolas Dobrze, zresztą ja też nie zjem już ani jednego kluska - powiedziała Skylor Tymczasem sensei wyczuł duże zaburzenie mocy Co się stało sensei? - zapytał Zane Nie wiem Zane, wyczuwam duże zaburzenie mocy w ninjago, coś się święci leć z Cole'em i Jay'em sprawdzić co się dzieje - powiedział Wu No dobrze - powiedział Zane Rozdział XIV Co to ma znaczyć? Hmm narazie nic tu nie widać - powiedział Zane Może sensei się mylił - powiedział Cole Nie sensei się nigdy nie myli, no może w dziwnych sytuacjach - powiedział Jay No nie, nie mylił się zobaczcie - powiedział zaskoczony tym co widzi Zane A kto to do cholery? - zapytał Jay A myślisz że ja wiem, czekaj on mi przypomina... - odpowiedział Cole Chen!!! - krzyknęli na raz *** Gdzie teraz? - zapytał Nickolas Zobaczysz, niespodzianka - powiedziała Skylor Hmm pizzernia? - zapytał Nickolas Nie - odpowiedziała Skylor Kręgielnia - powiedział Nickolas Nie, zobaczysz - powiedziała Skylor Dobrze - powiedział Nickolas Tymczasem No i co robimy? - zapytał Jay Idziemy pomóc - odpowiedział Zane który leciał smokiem na Chena Rozdział XV Polana szczęścia Co to za miejsce? - Zapytał Nickolas Chodziłam tu z mamą - Odpowiedziała Skylor Ale skąd... - Nie dokończył Nickolas który zobaczył wojownika kamiennej armii Aaaaaa - Krzyczał biegnąc w ich stronę wojownik Ja się nim zajmę - Powiedział Nickolas Ej zostaw mi trochę, ja też chcę się pobawić - Powiedziała Skylor NINJA-GO!!! - Krzyknęli oboje Tymczasem... Silni są - Powiedział Jay Dla mnie są tak samo silni - Powiedział Cole Nie, Jay ma rację ich siła wzrosła o 50% - Powiedział Zane Czemu są tak mocni? - Zapytał Jay Nie wiem - Powiedział Cole odpychając Ciacha Ale ja wiem - Powiedział Mroczny Władca w ciele Chena Yyyyy, co robimy? - Zapytał Jay Uciekamy!!!! - Krzyknął Zane Clause łap ich - Powiedział Mroczny Władca Już panie - Odparł Clouse *** Coś długo nie wracają, mamy po nich lecieć Sensei? - Zapytał Senseia Michael Tak, tylko węź ze sobą Nya'e, niech się przewietrzy - Odpowiedział Sensei Dobrze sensei - Powiedział Michael Sorry że tak długo ale miałem dużo na głowie i... ... nie dokończyłem. Do rzeczy teraz mam nadzieję że jakoś do końca tego roku (2015) dam radę. Rozdział XVI Mogiła Wiem może polecimy w stronę Ninjago City? - Zapytał Nya'e Michael Dobra mogę lecieć. - Powiedziała Nya *** Aaaa wiej!!! - Krzyknął Cole Weż go zamroź Zane!!!! - Krzyknął Jay Już już!!!! - Krzyknął Zane strzelając lodem prosto w Clouse'a Witajcie. - Przywitał ich nagle Chen Oo, cześć. - Powiedział Jay Nagle Chen wyssał ich całą moc i zaczął się śmiać. Cco jest czczemu nie mogę go zakopać!!! - Krzyknął przestraszony Cole My też nie mamy mocy. - Powiedział Zane Ejj chłopaki mamy chyba inny problem. - Powiedział Jay I w tym samym momencie Cole, Jay i Zane zostali uwięzieni w nowej fortecy Chena Rozdział XVII Zbliżają się święta... Kategoria:Laval9990 Kategoria:Opowieści